


The Romantic Night Of Her Life:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Stronger: [6]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Beaches, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Picnics, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Star Gazing, Surprises, Walks On The Beach, watching stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Michael planned a special night for Bonnie, & she never expected it to be this, What happens when she finds out?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	The Romantic Night Of Her Life:

*Summary: Michael planned a special night for Bonnie, & she never expected it to be this, What happens when she finds out?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Bonnie Barstow never thought that her lover, Michael Knight, ** _F.L.A.G.'s_** Top Driver, would go to extreme lengths, to show that he is romantic, but the mechanic was glad,  & it made her feel like he really loves her, & wants to spend the rest of his life with her, which is exactly what he wants to do. She has no idea, that he is about to propose to her on that very night.

 

They were having a romantic dinner at their favorite restaurant, & they were having a great fun. Bonnie smiled at her lover, & said, "I am really having fun tonight, Michael, Thank you for tonight". The Handsome Man smiled, & said, "You are welcome, But the night's not over", as they continued to enjoy their meal. The Beautiful Woman can't wait to see what else he has up his sleeve.

 

They shared a dessert, A Chocolate Chip Fudge Cake, Which is their favorite, & they were enjoying the fact, They don't have to worry about work, or anything relating to it. "I have another surprise for you....How does a walk on the beach sound ?", The Hotshot Driver asked, as he took a sip of coffee. "Sounds, Heavenly, Babe", & they shared a kiss, then finished up their dessert, & coffee, paid the bill, In a matter of minutes, They were on their way to the beach, & KITT asked this, once they were parked at their destination.

 

 _"Do you need me to stay, Guys ?"_ , The Black Trans-Am asked, "No, We'll Be fine, KITT, You should go & enjoy yourself", Bonnie said, as she made sure everything was okay with him. "Yeah, Go ahead, Pal, Bonnie's right, Enjoy yourself, You deserve it". _"Okay, Call me on the comlink, If you _ **need**_ me, Got it ?"_ , "Got it", The Couple said in unison, as they got out, & they were making their way to the beach, They were walking hand in hand, enjoying the beautiful night scenery.

 

They were enjoying the quiet, each other, & just their evening, & how it is going so far. Michael felt the courage to pat the ring box in his side pocket, The Young Driver was just looking for a great spot, so he could propose to her. They kept on walking, til they found a surprise, that Michael had planted for her. "Oh, Michael, This is beautiful, Thank you !", she exclaimed with happiness. There was a picnic basket with fresh strawberries, & cream, along with a bottle of champagne waiting for them. They sat down & enjoyed watching the stars, & Michael decided it was the perfect time to propose.

 

He got on one knee, & had the ring box opened, so she could see it, & he cleared his throat, & Bonnie gasped at the sight, The Mechanic was totally speechless, "Bonnie Barstow, You are absolutely one of the best friends, that I ever have, The Top actually, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Would you do me the honor of marrying me ?", She shook her head, "Yes", & said, "Yes, Yes, I will marry you," & they shared a passionate kiss, & made out for a bit, once they broke it up, cause they need air, Bonnie thought to herself smiling, as she looked at her new ring, **"This ** _has_** been the **_most_** romantic night of my life"** , she cuddled & snuggled up to her new fiancé, & enjoyed the rest of her evening with him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
